Gryffindor Gold
by Varity Sinning
Summary: Young Mr. Arthur Weasley is out of bed and it's late. What could Mr. Weasley be about? The one shot is the product of the poll on my profile page.


-=Yeah, yeah I know these aren't my characters and I know that I'd have a chance to make money with my own characters, but this is really fun!.=-

**Gryffindor Gold**

**

* * *

  
**

~*~

Arthur padded bare foot and naked over to the taps to start filling the swimming pool-sized tub. No bubble, no scent he needed to be distracted as little as possible. Stepping in the water at the shallow end, the water quickly rose. Crystal clear and neutral it almost felt natural. Arthur's was warm and moisture slicked from the rising steam.

There wasn't enough steam to keep him from getting a chill when the door opened behind him. It didn't matter that he waist-deep in water, he could have seen a knut at the bottom of the tub four meters away. Arthur knew without a doubt that he was completely visible while in the water.

"Mr. Weasley, what are you doing out of bed?" Professor McGonagall demanded in shrill tones.

"Professor I can explain," Arthur stammered. He turned to face his head of house.

"Mr. Weasley, you're very naked!" Shielding her eyes against Arthur's brilliant white expanse of flesh, baring flame red hair licking up his legs to their juncture in explosive conflagration.

"Professor I'm trying to find my animal form, I want to be an Animagus." The sincerity of his proclamation brought McGonagall around to face him again.

"Mr. Weasley, be that as it may, you'll put some clothes on this minute," the austere woman demanded.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I can't take a chance of tearing, shrinking or ruining my clothes. I'd rather not get a howler mid-year for needing new robes and things. I want to figure out what my animal form would be. I'm almost positive it will be something aquatic; perhaps a great sea serpent, an eel with deadly teeth, or maybe some kind of shark. I'm sure I'd be happy to be any one of those." Minerva groaned. "It's my N.E.W.T. Year, I'd really like to score extra high on Transfiguration. You see Professor, Charms and Transfiguration are my two strongest subjects but Transfiguration is the only one where I could earn extra points. Professor McGonagall, being an Animagus makes you a more special and a more impressive witch than you already are. I know I'm a good wizard with a very solid foundation, but I think for once I'd like to be more. You know?" There had been no guile in his reasoning.

"Thank you Mr. Weasely, that was very kind of you." Professor McGonagall had a difficult time being stern and addressing young Mr. Weasley in a dignified way, and only partly because she stood in a one-piece bathing suit and cap. "You must find some way to cover yourself, it's quite...distressing. A young man of your fitness, shouldn't bandy himself around, it's not proper." She had to be extra firm, the wizard was long swatches of red and palest white skin as though he had been plucked from a Sweets' Shop display. The older witch couldn't suppress another groan. "Gryffindor help me." She pleaded silently. Pulling out her wand she sent a towel flying over to the blushing red-head. "Now please, if you will." Once he had the towel smugly wrapped around his waist he signalled the, 'all clear.'

"So you'll help me, Professor?" Arthur hoped.

"Yes, I expect I will," she replied dryly.

After a couple of hours of McGonagall coaching him through the process; Arthur was no closer to a transformation and they were both rather pruney. Minerva lay a conciliatory hand on her pupil's shoulder. "It took me years to succeed. Don't give up trying Mr. Weasley. For now, it's good night. Dress and run along to your dorm." McGonagall sent him on with a wan smile.

~*~

"Good night Professor," Arthur clicked the door shut behind him as he left.

"Good Grief," sighed McGonagall as she refilled the tub.

**~*~**

**FIN**

**~*~**

AN/ The idea for this story came from a poll on my profile page. Thank you to those who voted and thank you for reading! Don't ask why I named the story Gryffindor Gold, because I have no idea.

Varity Sinning


End file.
